Cold Marble
by Lizbet Lautrec
Summary: The Chronicles of Riddick: Lord Vaako returns from a long absence to re-stake a claim and take what is his. BDSM, D/s, HJ, M/F, Oral, PWP/Lemon, Oneshot, Complete. *Rated M for descriptive sex and language.*


Lord Vaako has you precariously settled upon the edge of the cold marble table, your legs spread with heels on the stone surface, the long fabric of your heavy garments bunched up around your hips as he presses in to nip at your ear, to lick and suck at the pulse quickening in your pale throat. A roughly unshaven jaw brushes your face as he whispers how much he's longed for your body during his absence. The man's commanding mouth moves lower, over your own jaw and down your neck while his hands run firmly along the line of your back, tracing your spine as you shiver before him.

Strong hands tug at the collar of your gown, and the sound of seams ripping fills the frigid chamber around you as your breasts and shoulders are bared in one swift movement. Your arms trapped and encased in the fabric he holds behind you, you let your head fall back as Vaako's lips move over your skin, his tongue leaving a slick wet trail along your collarbone, cold to the air in its wake. Hungry lips hover over yours, his voice thick and hot with arousal when he tells you how hard his cock is for you, undeniably feral lust in his dark eyes as he smoothes a hand slowly up the inside of one of your bare legs.

You fall back against the icy table; desperate, open, vulnerable and flushed. He swears fiercely when you grasp his wrist and press forward into him, his fingers sliding deep into your sopping wet tightness. You gasp and grip the table's edge as his fingers work in and out of you forcefully; his moistened thumb sweeps over your swollen clit and electric heat jolts violently through your body.

Suddenly Vaako's body is over yours, and the metallic hardness of his armor presses unforgivingly into your flesh; he swears again in a deep voice as he orders you to moan for him. A strong hand moves up the back of your neck, fingers tangling into your hair before his powerful grip pulls your head back sharply, the fingers of his other hand fucking you even harder, demanding your moans, your cries, and your total submission to both him and the pleasure building inside of you.

You cry out - nearly a whimper - when you feel him suddenly move away. The clatter of heavy armor dropped onto stone is still echoing about you as he lifts you from the table and carries you to the bed, throwing you down upon it with unceremonial roughness. He's telling you how badly he needs to have the taste you in his mouth as he sheds his scaled black clothing, his sweat-slicked chest crushed against yours as he presses down on top of you, his mouth dominating yours as you arch up into him. One hand firmly at your throat, the fingers of his other are in you again; thrusting with insistent force as he brings you to convulsive pleasure, his breath hot against your ear as he describes how he is going to devour every drop of your wetness with his unyielding mouth.

Even as the pleasure you've received from Vaako's hands begins to ebb, your knees are pushed up to your chest and he's spreading you wide as his mouth covers you, his tongue working furiously to drink in all of your prolific wetness. Your hands run through his thick dark hair before he captures your wrists and pins them painfully to the bed at your sides, his tongue never ceasing its rhythmic intensity even for a moment. Instantly, expertly, he makes you come; stilling the movement of your hips as you do, strong hands gripping you hard as you alternately withdraw from and push up against his mouth, barely finishing one orgasm as he pushes you into the next, making you come over and over again under his coercive tongue. You beg him to stop, and to never stop; eventually your ability to plead with him yields to his viciously demanding will, replaced by incoherent cries that bespeak the indescribable pleasure wracking your slight frame.

The need to be filled by him overwhelms you. You wrap your legs around his waist as he moves over your body, eagerly trying to pull him into you, to ease the vacantly painful ache inside. He groans angrily as a heavy palm strikes your face; words are growled into your ear indicating that it's his turn to take pleasure from you. Coming to his knees beside you as his hand moves from your throat to the back of your head, he guides your mouth to the hard length of him, pressing insistently against your lips. After licking your lips, you open your mouth and take all of him in. He is still – and unexpectedly gentle - for a few moments as you work your mouth over him, your tongue savoring his taste and the delicate texture of his skin before taking him deeply and hungrily into your slim throat.

Closing his eyes, Vaako moans hard and tightens his grip on your hair when you swallow against his cock, all of his momentary gentleness evaporating in the wake of the intensity of this sensation. He begins thrusting into your mouth, looking down at you as you take all of him in, moans muted in your throat by the presence of his hard flesh where sound should be. His thrusting becomes more and more insistent, his grip on your hair increasingly harsh as you suck him, tasting the delicious evidence of his arousal on your tongue. Just as his thrusts start coming harder and faster, he pulls out of your mouth quickly, eyes slammed shut, his breath labored…panting…holding you at arm's reach. His savagely beautiful face contorts into an expression of painful restraint as his will wrestles with his body, bringing himself forcibly under control. When his eyes finally open to lock with yours, the violent intensity of his gaze draws a gasp from deep within you. The raw power of him is inescapable now, and you all but recoil at the instinctive knowledge of what he is going to do to you.

Before you have time to utter a sound, you're pushed flat on your back and Vaako has his knife in his hand; the long, curved blade glinting dully in the light as he presses the cold flat of it against your chest. His eyes never leaving yours, he pulls the blade slowly toward him, down over the skin of your breast, the cruelly pointed tip of it scraping you ever so slightly as he glides it carefully over a tightened nipple, his free hand lightly caressing and then firmly biting into the other. You have ceased to breathe, the air strangled in your abdomen at the feeling of Vaako's soul-stained weapon moving deftly over your bare skin, his skilled warrior's hands wielding the clay-cold instrument of death with preternatural grace as he draws it still lower toward your navel. Suddenly, the knife stops, and Vaako looks down to see what has had the audacity to halt his blade's progress.

"This sackcloth," he growls, as you feel the fabric of your gown being grasped and rended forcefully, "is an impediment," and suddenly you are completely bared, your clothing having been efficaciously stripped away from your body, now no more than a ripped and sliced pile of fine material beneath you.

Your Lord's eyes sweep over your now naked body, taking in your nude form before pulling you up to him by your wrists, hands moving possessively over your skin as he kisses you hard, his lips savagely conforming to yours, tongue thrusting forcefully, deep into your mouth. You return the kiss in kind as you bite his lower lip and draw it between yours before sucking on it hard, tracing its outline with your tongue. Vaako moans raggedly and your face is trapped firmly between his large hands as he continues to ravish your mouth; with each thrust of your tongue against his, you feel his impossibly hard cock pulse against your skin, where it is pressed to the inside of your thigh.

Without warning, you are forcibly pitched back onto the bed and Vaako's powerful and agile hands are at your hips, wielding your body effortlessly as he flips you onto your stomach. Chilled fabric collides with your chest and face as you are pressed unsympathetically into the mattress, Vaako's inescapable, savage weight pinning you, he drives your wrists into the bed painfully. You feel your Lord's cock against the small of your back. Rigid with urgency, he grinds his hips against you; hot breath fanning against your skin as he slicks his tongue along the back of your neck.

Vaako grips your throat firmly in one hand, pulling your head back as he brings his lips to your ear.

"Listen carefully," he rasps, briefly flicking his tongue across the delicate skin behind your ear. "I'm going to take you," he says, smoothing his hand up your throat to clutch your jaw. " I'm going to fuck you," he hisses, pressing his hard cock into your sharply arched back. Vaako turns your face, forcing your eyes to meet his own, which glint hard and hungry. "I'm going to fuck you until you can no longer speak, can no longer breathe. I want to hear you cry out and beg for my mercy. I'm going press your body into the service of my satisfaction. Do you understand me?" Nodding slightly within your Lord's biting grip, you affirm your understanding. Your body trembles with need beneath him, and you let your forehead fall to the bed as Vaako releases his hold on your throat, his weight shifting above you. Muscles tensed and aching, you shiver and hold your breath, waiting for the feel of his cock.

Vaako skims a hand down your exposed back, his palms settling on your ass, roughly seizing the flesh there, spreading you wide for his inspection. You gasp as the cold air assaults your fevered slit, your hips jerking abruptly in response. To your brief relief, you feel the man plunge several fingers into you, removing them quickly to coat the tip of his cock with your sleek, heated wetness. As he hauls your body back against the steely length pressing against your slit, you writhe before him in wanton anticipation, hands clenched in the cold fabric beneath you, your body flushed with primordial desperation.

"Beg," he orders roughly, his voice low and uneven, cock poised just outside of you. Sobbing into the bed before dragging in a breath, you look back at him over your shoulder, his jaw clenched, his battle-strengthened chest rising and falling as he tries to steady his ragged breath. His eyes narrow as he tightens his hold on your now bruised hips. "_Beg_." Closing your eyes, you start to pant; you beg Lord Vaako to take you, to let you feel his cock thrusting in and out of you. You beg to be subordinated to his pleasure.

With one lithe and commanding motion, Vaako slams into you. You groan deeply as his cock finally fills you, stretches you, appeases the gnawing hunger that had built during his absence. Steadying your hips for his thrusts with one hand, Vaako twists your long hair around the other, forcing your head back to tongue and suck the soft column of your neck as he starts to fuck you. You rock back against him, meeting each stab of his cock; a wet, sucking sound rhythmically joining your moans as he mercilessly pounds your dripping wet niche. Vaako's movements become faster, fiercer, more forceful as his body takes its pleasure from yours. Within moments, you're ready to come; your cries echo loud and metallic in the frigid room as Lord Vaako feels your body clenching, shuddering, close to release.

Vaako orders you to come, his masterful voice pulling the orgasm from your body as he thrusts even harder and faster into you, never slowing his ruthless pace. You cry out, moan, and scream his name as you come over and over. As the last wave of sensation spills over you, you feel the man's body tense fiercely as he slams your hips down into the bed, the sheer strength of his body pressing you flat and hard against the sheets. Vaako grinds into you with a force that takes the breath from your lungs. His voice has changed and is viciously insistent, words passing tightly through clenched teeth close against your ear.

You bite your lip and cry out as Vaako begins to come, reaching back to grasp the back of his neck as he plunges deep, deep within you. Your body aching and sheened with sweat, you summon your breath and implore him to come inside of you, a bestial vestigial desire that even the most thorough Purification could not remove.

Panting, every muscle in his body attuned to this pleasure, he comes inside of you, hot and full. You moan and clench yourself around him, drawing out every drop of his lusciously venomous essence.

Trapped beneath him, you feel Lord Vaako's breath gradually slow before he withdraws himself from you, dropping heavily to the bed beside you in exhaustion. Moulding your body against his, you rest your head on his chest and fall asleep as the cold air of the chamber settles upon you both.


End file.
